1986B
parking lot in 1986B]] 1986B was an ABC timeline and a year in the 20th century. It was created when Marty McFly returned from 1885 and Emmett Brown stayed behind with Clara Clayton. It is in the same timeline as 1985B. In this timeline, Doc traveled to 2035 from 1893, and became lost in time. This led Clara to write a letter to Marty through the Western Union office, asking for his help. Marty, looking for clues about Doc's whereabouts, found out about Doc's secret lab, and left a letter in a canister there for Doc to pick up in the future. New Locations *Doc's secret lab is a second laboratory that Doc kept secret, even from Marty, by registering it under his birth name of Von Braun. *The Hill Valley Civic Records is where all of the civic records for Hill Valley are kept. Goldie Wilson II works here, as he is gaining experience before he runs for mayor, following in his father's footsteps. *The playground is an area with swings and slides where children come to play. Marty used it to reminisce about his adventures, although the parents didn't appreciate Marty telling the stories to their kids. Differences *Marty's hand is not permanently injured, as he didn't hit the Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud III in this timeline. *Doc is stuck in 2035. Since the Jules Verne train wasn't yet completed, he never arrived in 1985 in this timeline. Alternate Timeline of Events *1893 **'Sunday, August 13': Doc finishes his steam time car and his time parachute, and tells his family that he is headed to 2015 to pick up the parts he needs to complete the Jules Verne Train. ***Due to the 19th century parts Doc was forced to use, he arrived on September 16, 2035 instead of 2015. **'Monday, August 14': Doc has been missing for a day, so Clara writes a letter and brings it to the Western Union, as Doc had done years earlier. She leaves the note with instructions for it to be delivered to Marty at "the highest attainable level of education prior to university, on the first Monday of March, 1986". *1986 **'Monday, March 3' ***Marty is feeling depressed, as he feels that is life is boring without Doc. He doesn't want to drive his truck, so Jennifer waits for him to pick her up to go to school, but he never arrives. ***In history class, the Western Union delivery man delivers Clara's note to Marty, stating that his supervisor had experienced a case like this when he was young. His teacher scolded Marty, telling him to only receive mail at his own house, but the letter was given to Marty regardless. ***Marty goes to lunch, where Jennifer is complaining about Marty's lack of caring for her lately to her friends Tiffany and Michelle. Marty breaks into the conversation and tells Jennifer that he needs to talk to her. He then privately discusses the note with her. ***After school, Marty and Jennifer drive to Doc's lab, but it's closed tight, and Marty realizes that there is nothing there anymore. ***Jennifer realizes that Marty didn't see the DeLorean time machine until Doc unveiled it at the mall, and realizes that Doc must have a second lab. ***They go to check Hill Valley's records, and talk to Goldie Wilson II, who is working there on his way up the political ranks until he can some day be mayor like his father. They discover a building registered under Doc's birth name, Emmett Van Braun. ***Marty and Jennifer drive to the location of the second lab, and Marty solves the puzzle on the keypad allowing him to enter, as he did when he first met Doc Brown. ***Marty absent-mindedly flips a switch on a machine he doesn't recognize, which turns out to be the temporal field generator Mk II. It begins humming, and he backs away. ***They see another DeLorean, which has not been modified for time travel. ***'Approximately 8:20 pm': Marty writes a note for Doc, and leaves it in a canister for Doc to pick up in the future. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' (IDW Publishing) **''Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum'' ***Issue 6: "Continuum Conundrum Part 1" Category:Years